Shinobi of Helghan
by Firem78910
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga had been shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those they sought to escape even if they had a few who gave them kindness but it was not enough but they found new strength and freedom within an old temple that strength and freedom came in the form of the Helghan empire (Paring Naruto x Small harem)
1. Words of Visari

**Shinobi of Helghan**

 **Prologue**

 **The words of Visari**

 **Outside of Konohagakure**

Sadness and fear were the perfect way to describe the two children that were running away from a mob of people and some Shinobi that come from the village of Konohagakure. The children are a boy and a girl and both ran as far as there little legs can take them.

The boy has sun-kissed spiky blond hair ocean blue eyes and 6 whisker marks 3 in each cheek and he wears a white shirt full of rips and stains, while the girl has dark blue hair with a hime style cut she also has white eyes with a hint of lavender and is wearing a white and yellow kimono.

They run and run all while hearing the insults from the villagers.

"Die demon."

"Kill them both."

"Burn them to ash."

"Kill the demon and his whore."

By the time they heard this they were already out of the village both of them fell into a hole that was near by the villagers smirked at this and they believed that the 'demon' and his 'whore' were most likely dead they go back to their homes but what they don't know is that they made them take the first step into Konoha's destruction and the unification of the Elemental Nations under one banner.

But for now the boy and girl are at the bottom of the hole they looked around to find a way but found none the girl was sacred but the boy was their to cheer her up.

"Hinata-chan don't worry will find a way out Dattebayo!" The boy said to the girl as she cheers up.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Said Hinata, as she gives a small blush and a smile while Naruto gives a big fox-like grin.

The two kids see a cave and began to wander around hoping to find a way out of here but what they find instead is a building within the cave system it was simple looking and new but abandoned recently, they also see a dark red banner staying still with a symbol, the symbol consisted of circle with a black outline near the edge, a white outline after that, then the rest of the circle is filled with red on the circle they see three arrows one going to the upper left, then upper right, and finally one going down.

"Wow this looks cool, say Hinata let's explore it." Said Naruto, but Hinata shakes her head.

"I d-d-don't think we should Naruto-kun." Said Hinata with a slight stutter.

"Why not Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, as she told him.

"What if this place belongs to the Uchiha clan?" Hinata, with a slight tone fear but Naruto shakes his head.

"I don't think so for two reasons, one no one in the village has ever seen an Uchiha's eyes go like that and two from what I heard about the Uchiha eye thing is that their red and black but I see three colors." Said Naruto, as he points at then flag.

Hinata looks at the flag closely only to see that Naruto is right the symbol colors were red, black and white.

"You're right Naruto-Kun." Said Hinata, as she was a bit surprised that her crush is right.

"Come on Hinata-Chan let's go see what's inside." Said, as he runs towards the base with Hinata following close behind.

"Naruto-Kun wait for me." Said Hinata, as she follows him.

The two kids entered the base to find that the lights are still working and that there was a lot of dust while they explored they found books but instead of Kanji their were filled with strange symbols everywhere the two looked they would find the flag's symbol but in the biggest room they found a painting on a bald man with a black and red coat.

"Who do you think he was Hinata?" Asked Naruto.

"I don't know but I can say for sure is that he looks important." Answered Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan look." Said Naruto, as he grabs Hinata's hand and points to the microphone in a room.

"(Naruto is holding my hand again)." Thought a blushing Hinata, as she follows her blond friend to the microphone.

"Oh Naruto-Kun are you going to use it?" Asked Hinata, as Naruto grins.

"Sure but I don't know what to say." Naruto answered, as he thinks about what he says.

"Maybe you can talk about what happen to you at the village but only if you want to do it. Said Hinata, as Naruto frowns.

"I don't know if I should but I'll do it anyways now how does this turn on again." Said Naruto, as Hinata points as the green button that says on and he pushed said button.

When it happened Naruto began to talk about what happen to him in the village eating out of garbage, beaten almost everyday even worse on his birthday and almost all the shops and places refused to serve him Hinata cried a little but Naruto did not cry for he knew that one day he'll become strong so that everyone would like him. After using the microphone Naruto began to realize something.

"Ah Hinata how are we going to get out of this hole." Said Naruto.

"I'll get you guys out." Said an ANBU agent with a dog mask.

"Inu you've come to save us." Said Naruto in a happy tone as he accidently hit another button that reveals a projector that turns on and shows the old man from the painting.

"Naruto-Kun it's the old man form the painting." Said Hinata, as the old man starts to speak.

 _"My people... Sons and Daughters of Helghan... For many years, we have been a broken nation: shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those we sought to escape. Ten years ago, I asked for time, and that time was granted by you. You: the strength in my arm, the holders of my dreams... Our forefathers embarked on the greatest exodus in the history of all mankind. An exodus for freedom, Helghan became that freedom. Our new world changed our bodies. At first, it weakened us, but in fact, we were growing... stronger. In the time you have given me, I have rebuilt our nation, I have rebuilt our strength, and I have rebuilt our pride! Our enemies at home have been re-educated; we have given them new insights into our cause. On this day, we stand united once more. On this day, those driven to divide us will hear our voice! On this day, we shall act as one, and we shall be ignored NO MORE! Defenders of the Helghast dream, NOW IS OUR TIME!"_

Both Hinata and Inu didn't know what to make of the speech but for Naruto it was like these people understood him and he knew them all his life, these people the Helghan they knew what was like to be broken, abused, destroyed but despite all of that they were able to be strong, powerful and live with pride for who and what they are.

"Well now that's over, let's get you kids home." Said Inu, as the two kids leave the base and get out of the hole.

But little did Naruto knew he unknowingly sent a message to Helghan and let's just say that they were not pleased when they heard about this message.

 **Helghan high council**

"THIS IS OUTRAGE!" Shouted the same old man who was in the painting.

"Calm yourself my Autarch it must be a child playing with the communications systems." Said a senator as the Autarch.

"Does a communication that comes from a different solar system be considered child's play, I think not." Said the Autarch, as shuts up the senator and puts his head down in shame.

"Well that changes things my Autarch." Said a different senator.

"He interesting this Naruto Uzumaki according to him, he did not cried not once but he pressed on." Said the Autarch.

"Do you believe that this fishcake is a Helghast." Said a 3rd senator.

"No this Spiraling Maelstrom is a true Helghast all but in blood." Said a solder with many decorations, as he enters the council chambers.

Ah Colonel Radec what do you think of the boy." Said the Autarch, as he makes an image of Naruto appear.

Radec smiles under his mask as he looks at him.

"This reinforces what I said about him." Said Radec.

"Hmmm, how long until the tachyon warp drive is finished?" Asked the Autarch.

"In eight years my lord." Said the 3rd senator.

"Good enough finish it in time, the meeting is adjourned." Said the Autarch, as he and everyone else leaves.

He thinks about the boy for a bit longer this boy was shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those he sought to escape he knew the this boy is a true Helghast in all but in blood and as Autarch it is his duty to protect all citizens of Helghan and by god he will do it.

"(Just hang on for a little bit longer young Maelstrom)." Thought the Autarch.

 **Firem78910: and done so what do think**

 **Naruto: eh not bad my series needs to be with KillZone more often**

 **Fire78910: you're right the only awesome one I can find is Helghan forever**

 **Hinata: original or V2**

 **Firem78910: I liked the original I won't lie but V2 blew it out of the water**

 **Hinata: can we expect more to come**

 **Firem78910: don't know this fic is more of an experiment but until then**

 **Everyone: ja ne**


	2. Salvation from the rotted leaves

**Firem78910: well it seems you guys like this so I'll keep going**

 **Naruto: yes, but seriously though why does Ornstein the Dragon Slayer seems to run out of ideas on his Killzone fic's**

 **Firem78910: maybe he just ran out of ideas if I were him I'd combine Naruto and Killzone and pair you up with a RWBY or an FOZ girl**

 **Hinata: *grumbles***

 **Firem78910: don't get snippy Hinata not every Naruto fic has to have you as Naruto's girl or part of his Harem hell I even one guy who told me that you're nothing but a cum dumpster for Naruto**

 **Sakura and Sasuke: *Sighs* NaruSaku fan**

 **FIrem78910: afraid so but hey to each their own**

 **Sasuke: well let's see how the dobe ruins Helghan**

 **Sakura: yeah Sasuke-Kun can beat Naru-baka**

 **Firem78910 and Hinata: *sweatdrops* and you two ask why people bash on you in the first place**

 **Naruto: *Faceplams* why in all nine hells did I have a crush on Sakura**

 **Shinobi of Helghan**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Salvation from the rotted leaves**

 **Eight years later at the gates of Konoha**

The eternal Chuunin Kotetsu and Izumo were at high alert because one of their Shinobi snuck out of the village along with several Otogakure nin a retrieval team sent after them but after some time some Suna nin came to the gates some of the members of said team including the team leader Shikamaru Nara. Several of the members were in critical condition, but one member did not come back and they hope the he made and the traitor tied up ready for trail.

"Damn it I hope Naruto is alright?" Said Kotetsu, while Izumo smirks.

"If he can paint the Hokage monument in broad daylight in that jumpsuit while Anbu and elite Jonin chased him and not get caught this will be easy for him." Said Izumo.

"Well Iruka caught him in the end." Said Kotetsu.

"Yeah but if I was Hokage I'd dock the pay of the Anbu and Jonin, while giving Iruka a pay rise." Said Izumo, Kotetsu chuckles.

As Kotetsu chuckles, Izumo sees something in the distance two figures are coming to the gates one was walking while the other was being dragged. One of them has blond hair and bright blue eyes six whisker marks three in each cheek and he is wearing an orange jumpsuit with open toed sandals, a green pendent, and finally a Konoha headband on his head. He also has two deep wounds near his heart and is currently healing. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki.

The other being dragged by the first has black hair that is shaped like a ducks ass and black eyes and wearing a blue shirt with a red fan on the back, white pants and rope tied tight around him and a Konoha headband with a slash mark on it. This one is Sasuke Uchiha.

"Release me dobe!" Shouted Sasuke, struggling to get out of the rope.

"Like hell I will teme!" Naruto shouted back.

"Holy shit he did it." Said Izumo, as Naruto spoke.

"Thanks even though I took two chidoris on my chest." Said Naruto, making the two gatekeepers gasp.

"How the, never mind dumb question." Said Kotetsu, as Izumo takes Sasuke to T&I department.

Just as Izumo takes Sasuke back to the village Hinata appears to see her crush.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Asked a worried Hinata.

"I'm fine Hinata-chan I just need to go see Baa-chan." Said Naruto.

Hinata nods and takes him to the hospital to get himself treated by the Slug Sannin Tsunade Senju.

 **Meanwhile at the Hokage's office**

"WHAT!" Shouted Tsunade, as she sees what was on the paper given to her by the elder council.

"Yes we are quite serious Hokage-sama." Said Danzo.

"You have no right to do this; Naruto did his job as per my orders." Said Tsunade.

"I'm afraid we do the Daimyo gave us the right to judge Uzumaki." Said Koharu.

"You must understand this is for the good of the village." Said Homura.

"(Yes with this I'll finally have my weapon for I have an Uzumaki baby ready to be sealed once he dies and the Kyubi reforms)." Thought Danzo.

The elders leave and Tsunade out of rage and anguish uses her super strength to break the table Shizune enters the room and tells the slug sannin that Naruto is in the hospital and went to patch him up.

 **Unknown Location**

A few miles away from the village four squads of Helghast troops are now planning on the rescue operation: Maelstrom's Salvation.

"Alright gentlemen the time is now for operation: Maelstrom's Salvation." Said Radec, as the solders cheer, Radec rises his hand to silence them.

"Thanks to our scouts we know that the village where the Maelstrom lives has just gone through an invasion thus weakening the village but putting them on guard." Said Radec.

Yeah my friend and I almost got caught getting this info. The scout said.

"Now he is our objective." Said Radec, as he shows an image of a thirteen year old Naruto and a female commander walks next to Radec.

She is a tall curly haired brunette with D-cup breast wearing full combat gear red eyes in full view and she is giving off an aura of authority and respect holding her SMG her name is Lucina Radec the bride of Mael "Strom" Radec.

"This is our target Naruto Uzumaki Genin rank shinobi, master of various high grade Jutsus and hero of various small nations." Said Lucina.

"How strong are these Jutsu?" Asked one of solders, as Lucina shows an image of him using the shadow clones.

"From what we know the shadow clones can make solid copies of him self and he can form hundreds." Said Lucina, as an image of Naruko(AKA Naruto's sexy jutsu form) appears.

"This is his self created Sexy Jutsu can distract enemies and incapacitate the more perverted ones, he can also use the shadow clones to make the harem jutsu." Said Lucina, as she shows the Rasengan.

"This is one strongest and possibly his only two attacking jutsu the rasengan from what we it requires a shadow clone to shape it but the damage is massive." Said Lucina, as it shows Naruto on top of Gamabunta.

"The second is the summoning jutsu depending on how much chakra is used he can call upon small tadpoles to massive toads." Said Lucina.

"What else can he do?" Asked another solder.

"Naruto is capable of coming up with effective strategies on the heat of battle thus making him extremely resourceful and dangerous as an enemy and has a few favors from some of the smaller nations." Said Mael, as all the other solders gasp.

"Damn so Colonel Radec when do we strike?" Asked the solder.

But just before Mael was about to answer a haggard scout comes bursting into the command tent.

"What's going on?" Demanded Mael.

"Bad news I just got back from Konoha they plan on executing Naruto in three days!" Exclaimed the scout.

"What for, may I ask?" Asked Lucina.

"For 'harming' Sasuke Uchiha. But what really happen is that Sasuke betrayed the village and Naruto brought him back." Said the Scout.

All of the solders began yell of this outrage even Mael and Lucina were angry about this.

"Everyone be quiet!" Yelled Mael, as Lucina speaks.

"Are the explosives in place?" Asked Lucina.

"Yes sir the tower, market, the cave entrance outside the village and almost all the clan homes." Said the scout, as Lucina raises her eyebrow.

"Almost all of them." Said Lucina.

"The Namikaze due to the heavy guard and Hyuga clan for the byakugan." For those reasons those two are untouched. Said the scout.

Good in three days we strike we will free Naruto and show this village the might of Helghan. Said Mael, as his solders cheered not realizing that Naruto's execution date is on October 10th Naruto's birthday.

 **Night before the execution**

 **Naruto POV**

After all the bullshit I gothrough in getting the duck-ass back after all that this is the thanks I get, I get executed while Sasuke gets a slap on wrist and the right to kill me then I hear the door open to see Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee and Garra.

"Guys what are you doing here?" I asked them.

"Were all here to visit you my friend." Lee quietly shouted.

"Do want me to break your arms and legs again?" Said Garra, as Lee pales.

"Those two are here to visit you I'm under orders to bring Hinata-Sama here." Neji said, as Hinata-chan blushes but surprisingly doesn't faint.

"What for if you don't mind me asking?" I ask Neji.

"She'll explain it to you after we leave." Said Neji, Lee and Garra raise their eyebrows.

After we talked for a bit Garra and Lee left while Neji stood outside the door with his Byakugan active Hinata stayed behind.

"Naruto-kun for a long time I loved you and I wanted to be with but now that will never happen." Said Hinata, as she started to cry but I gave a kiss surprising her.

"Hinata for a long time I've known of your affections the reason I did not answer them was so that I can protect you and I known of the affections of other girls through out my time as a Ninja and Ignore them was for the same reason." I say to her.

"Oh Naruto-kun so that's why." Hinata said before pulling me into a kiss.

"So I'm guessing you want to know who the other girls are." I ask Hinata, as she nods.

"Isaribi from Umi no Kuni and Fuu from Taki no Kuni." I say to here.

"I wouldn't mind sharing with you if the circumstances were different." Said Hinata, as I went wide eyed.

"Hinata I have to ask why you are here Neji said." I said as she puts a finger on my lips.

"I want your child Naruto-kun that why I came here." Hinata says as she starts to take off her jacket and my jumpsuit and well I didn't get much sleep that night.

 **Dawn of the execution**

 **Hinata POV**

I leave the cell with a smile on my face Naruto always knew but he ignored them to protect me. I touch my stomach and I knew Kurenai-sensei will by mad but my father despite not agreeing with the elders they both knew they would rather have me have Naruto's child then the traitors child to not only keep the Byakugan pure but also our clans honor.

"Thank you Naruto-kun and to you as well Jiraiya-sama **Fertility Seal** activate." I say, as the seal activates and a warm feeling went throughout my body as I leave in both sadness and happiness knowing that the love of my life is leaving me but I'll always have something to remember him.

 **Hours later**

 **Central plaza**

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

Almost the entire village came to see the 'Last Uchiha' kill the demon. Almost everyone is cheering his death be painful and slow but hidden among the villagers the Helghan solders hidden ready to strike just before Naruto is killed.

"Today is the long awaited day that we finished what the Yodaime Hokage started!" Shouted Danzo to the villagers, as they cheered and some the shinobi stayed quiet.

"Uzumaki Naruto for harming a Konoha shinobi you are to be executed." Said Koharu as the Helghast solders silently get angrier and Sasuke comes towards Naruto.

"Well Dobe I should be thanking you." Said Sasuke surprising not only Naruto but the entire village and the Helghan.

"Uchiha-Sama why are thanking this demon?" Asked Homura, as Sasuke smirks.

"Because with his death. I'll be able to obtain the next level of the Sharigan. After all he does consider me as his best friend and brother." Said Sasuke, as the elders smirk.

"(So this is it)." Thought Naruto, as Sasuke began the hand signs for the **Chidori** as he looks at the public he sees his friends.

Kakashi looks at him and mumbling "I failed Minato-sensei".

Kiba and Akamaru looked sad.

Shino said "this is illogical".

Kurenai is tears and Anko looked angry and the civilians.

Jiraiya had a solemn look on his face.

Tsunade and Shizune were crying and Tsudane was saying "not again".

Rock-lee and Might Guy were crying very loudly.

Ten-Ten had tears in her eyes.

Neji was silent but was sad all the same.

Ino screamed "Let the forehead keep the asshole".

Choji didn't eat.

Shikamaru didn't even say troublesome.

Asuma said "this isn't right".

Techu and Ayame cried.

The Konohamaru crops are crying and Ebisu looks sad.

Garra was getting angry.

Temari wanted to use her fan on the civilians.

Kankuro was pissed off.

Iruka has tears in his eyes.

And the last one he saw was Hinata Hyuga his one time lover and the mother of his first child his greatest regret was that he will never see his child.

Sasuke does the last hand signs and just he was about to unleash the Jutsu.

 ***BANG***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed as the Jutsu dispersed and he holds onto his hand.

Naruto was about to say something until.

 ***BOOM*** * **BOOM* *BOOM*** * **BOOM***

Explosions were happening all over the village the people were in a panic gunshots were being fired the ninja went to find the enemy and the civilian council were surrounded by Anbu but with the masks had the Kanji for Root.

"What's going on here Root?!" Said Danzo.

"Danzo-Sama the Root base is overrun!" Said the youngest Root.

"What! And the charka detection seals?" Asked Danzo.

"They never activated sir as of now we are the last of the Root." Said the Root anbu.

Danzo was outraged by this. But Tsunade was confused by this in all her years as a medic-nin she had never heard of charka seals not working as every living thing needs charka to live.

 **With the Helghan solders at the Root base.**

"The area is cleared lieutenant." Said the solder.

"Good make sure that the children are safe and the adult woman out of here." Ordered Lucina.

"Yes Ma'am." Said the solders.

"(Hmm this woman looks a lot like our target)." Thought Lucina, as she got a good look.

This woman looked a lot like Naruto the only exception is that she has bright red head and when she opened her eyelid the color is a shade of purple.

"Now thinking about it the other three children looks like Naruto." Said Lucina.

"Hey lieutenant I found some kids that looks like the duck butt do we take them with us?" Asked a solder.

"How many?" Lucina asked the solder.

"Only two Ma'am. But I was wondering." Said the solder before Lucina.

"Later! Right now we must destroy this base." Said Lucina.

"I wonder how Mael is doing." Lucina asked herself.

 **With Mael.**

"Keep firing! Don't let up!" Shouted Mael as he runs over to Naruto.

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto.

"I am here to save you friend." Said Mael as Naruto saw the symbol on his arm.

"An arrow to the northwest, northeast and the south. Helghan is real?" Asked Naruto, as becomes unconscious.

"Very real spiraling Maelstrom." All troops fall back. Ordered Mael via communicator.

Today is a new day for Helghan.

 **Firem: ok before we continue with the AN I have to say it #YANGISINOCENT we all saw that Mercury was about to kick Yang he threw the first punch** **well in this case kick and anyone who disagrees gets *Pulls out BFG out of nowhere* A FUCKING FACE FULL BFG**

 **Naruto: ah you done**

 **Firem: yes I am**

 **Jiraiya: hey Firem why didn't you make a Lemon in this chapter**

 **Firem: I want my Lemons to fill with Passion and Hinata only had time for a quickie**

 **Hinata and Naruto: *Blushes***

 **Jiraiya: so you can't do quickies fair enough**

 **Firem78910: well all the time with have so until then**

 **Everyone: Ja ne and #YANGISINOCENT**


	3. Aftermath: Konoha

**Firem78910: wow I did not expect such a good result**

 **Kushina: hell yeah I got to thank Lucina for busting me out of there**

 **Naruto: and the reviews are awesome hell even one of the reviewers made invasion plans for the elemental nations**

 **Kushina: I think it was Kmon13 who made that review it's a good basic set up**

 **Hinata: if I recall Firem downloaded both a political map and a geological map**

 **Kushina: are the one who holds my grandbaby**

 **Hinata: *blushes* yes Ms. Uzumaki**

 **Kushina: oh call me Oka-san since you'll be one of my son's wives**

 **Hinata: *faints***

 **Kushina: *sweatdrops* does happen to her frequently**

 **Firem78910 and Naruto: yes**

 **FIrem78910: anyway while Naruto picks up Hinata I'll let you guys know that the next two chapters will be aftermath chapters and will go in the following order Konoha then Helghan**

 **Kushina: let see how Tsunade picks up the pieces of Konoha and didn't a guest review tell you to kill yourself**

 **Firem78910: he/she did but I'll just use that review as fire fuel to roast marshmallows and I think that was a tad bit excessive for misspelling Tsunade's name in any case enjoy**

 **Chapter 2 Aftermath: Konoha**

 **Konoha council room**

"Ok can someone please tell me what the hell happened here?!" Exclaimed Tsunade.

"Well that's obvious we were invaded again." Shikaku Nara lazily said.

"For what reason that we do not know." Said Hiashi Hyuuga.

"So how damaged is the villiage?" Asked Shibi Aburame.

"The tower, market, the Root base entrance outside the village and almost all the clan homes have been affected." Said Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Which homes weren't affected?" Asked Choza Akamichi.

"Namikaze and Hyuuga." Said Inoichi.

"Who ever did this not only got pass the pervert's spy network but also knew what they were doing." Said Tsunade.

"Well at least Danzo and his cronies are dead." Said Tsume Inuzuka.

"Don't forget he took two of those solders with him." Said Shibi as, the others nod.

"The Daimiyo is pretty mad at us but it is of little consequence." Said Hiashi.

"Why is that?" Asked Tsunade.

"Because a new daimiyo is being placed." Said Hiashi.

"I see well let's hope it doesn't bite us in the ass." Said Tsume.

"Anyway surprisingly no one is seriously injured." Said Tsunade.

"Are all of our ninja accounted for?" Asked Shibi.

"No their not." Said Jiraiya. One of our ninja is missing.

"Which one?" Said Tsunade as a sinking feeling arises.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Said Jiraiya as, Tsunade ordered everyone that the meeting ended after everyone left Tsunade cried.

"Damn it gaki why you." Said Tsunade as, she cried.

 **With the Konoha 11 and the sand siblings**

The Konoha 11 are at Ichiraku Ramen and Hinata told them about what Naruto told her.

"Wow so Naruto always knew about your feeling for him?" Asked Ino.

"Hinata nods and then said." It's true he always knew, but he kept silent to protect me.

"To think that Naruto cared about you so much and that two other girls that also has feeling for him." Said Neji.

"Lucky bastard, who are they?" Asked Kiba, curious about the other girls.

"Isaribi from Umi no Kuni and Fu from Taki no Kuni." Said Hinata.

"Isaribi I know about her I didn't know she liked Naruto." Said Ino.

"I had a good guess about that." Said Shino.

"That Fuu girl I only saw her once but I had no idea that she liked Naruto." Said Sakura as she thinks about the mission to Taki.

"It's just sad that Naruto is gone." Said Tenten.

"But I know that the youthful spirit of Naruto is alive and well!" Shouted Lee.

"What I want to know is who got Naruto?" Asked Choji as, he eats some chips.

"It's too troublesome to think about that right now." Shikamaru Lazily said.

"You think everything is troublesome Shikamaru." Said a deadpaned Ino and Temari.

"Well I hope Naruto is ok." Said Hinata as she touches her stomach.

"Is it true that you're pregnant Hinata?" Asked Sakura as, Hinata nods.

"Tsunade-sama confirmed it this morning." Said Hinata.

"So tell how good was Naruto?" Asked Ino.

"Very good and he was quite big." Said a blushing Hinata.

"How big?" Asked a blushing Tenten.

When she asked that she took out a pen and wrote on a napkin the number 7 on it.

"And how are you not broken in half?" Asked Temari with a blush.

"I've lost some pride as a man." Said both Kankuro.

"And you know what's worse, he's still growing." Said Kiba with his head down in shame while Akamaru comforts him.

"Oh shit." Said Kankuro as Garra went to Hinata.

"Your name is Hinata right?" Asked Garra.

"Yes that's right." Said Hinata.

"I'll protect both you and your child from any harm." Said Garra.

"Thank you Garra-san." Said Hinata.

"By the way Hinata it looked like you knew the solders." Said Tenten.

"I don't think so." Hinata lied.

"(I know those were the solders of Helghan I just can't believe they exist)." Thought Hinata.

 **Later that night**

Hinata returns to the Helghan base and wanders around for a while.

"I still can't believe that Helghan is real." Said Hinata.

"Neither can I Hinata." Said Kakashi.

"Kakashi how do you know about this place?" Asked Hinata.

"I can answer in one word." Said Kakashi as, he reads his porn.

"How?" Asked Hinata wondering how Kakashi knows about this place.

"Woof." Said Kakashi.

Hinata was confused for a second until she realized what Kakashi ment.

"You were the Anbu Inu." Said Hinata.

"Yup any way I'm just here to see if the base was used in any way." Said Kakashi. "But that answer is no."

"But my question is what does Helghan want with Naruto-koi." Said Hinata.

"I don't know I just don't know." Said Kakashi.

 **Firem78910: sorry if the chapter is a bit short**

 **Hinata: I don't think the fans will mind**

 **Naurto: well I just hope they like the fic**

 **Firem78910: well we had our ups and downs this year and for the next one let's hope next year will be fill with more fics**

 **Everyone: Ja Ne and have a happy new year**


	4. Aftermath: Helghan

**Firem78910: first chapter of the New Year**

 **Lucina: I think this year will go well**

 **Naruto: so let do this Dattebayo**

 **Kushina: why does this have an aftermath I want to see my grandbaby**

 **Firem78910: nope you have to meet Naruto first and you do owe him 13 years of love and presents**

 **Kushina: *sweatdrops* you're right Firem Sochi first then grandbaby**

 **Hinata: don't forget your other kids**

 **Kushina: *faceplams* please don't let them be**

 **Firem78910: don't finish that sentence Minato is the dad of the two of them as for Menma I'll leave you and the readers guessing**

 **Kushina: no fair Firem but I'll love my babies all the same so what will their names be**

 **Firem78910: what**

 **Kushina: I know one of them is Menma Uzumaki but since the other two are OC's the task of naming those kids falls on you**

 **Firem78910: ok that's true I will tell you that Menma is the youngest of your kids at 3 years old and the other two are twins a boy and a girl both 7 years old**

 **Naruto: was one of them born in New Years Eve and then New Years Day**

 **Firem78910: yup so enjoy the chapter**

 **Chapter 3 Aftermath: Helghan**

 **Ship en route to Helghan**

It was a tough day for the Helghast solders for they had lost two of their solders during the rescue but in the end it was worth it they not only saved Naruto Uzumaki but they also saved some children and a woman that resembles him right now said Uzumaki is at the Infirmary of the ship.

"Well doctor how's our patients?" Lucina asked the doctor.

"Well the woman needs some nourishment and the children are ok." Said the doctor.

"And Naruto." Said Lucina.

"Well for all intensives purposes he should be dead." Said the doctor amazed at how Naruto is alive.

"What do you mean doctor?" Asked Mael as, he came in.

"Well it's those two scars on his chest both of them depict that he was stabbed with a jagged blade." Said the Doctor.

"But when we did a scan on him we detected some major electrical damage near his heart and the lung." Said a Nurse.

"You're right, he should be dead." Said Lucina surprised at how much damage Naruto took.

"Hmmm." Mumbled Kushina as, she wakes up.

"Oh it looks like the woman is waking up." Said Lucina.

"What hit me?" Asked Kushina as, she rubs her head.

"A very powerful anesthetic." Said the Doctor.

"Who the hell are you, and where am I?" Asked Kushina as, she was on guard ready to attack if these people did anything to her or her kids.

"Now there's no need to for this. Calm down and I'll let the commander tell you what happen." Said the doctor trying to calm Kushina down.

Mael steps up and tells her about their mission and Kushina was shocked to hear that they rescued her eldest son Naruto. she knew that the village would only see her eldest as the kyubi itself and the hero who saved Konoha she was thankful for these people who saved Naruto.

"Naruto is my son." Said Kushina as, this surprises the Doctor and the Nurse but not Lucina as she had a sneaking suspicion that she was related to Naruto in some way.

"I had a suspicion that you might be related to him since you look a lot like Naruto, but I need to do a DNA test to make sure." Said Lucina.

"And by that you mean the doctor will do it." Said Kushina as, Lucina nods.

"Yes a strand of your hair will suffice." Said the doctor as Naruto starts to wake up.

"Wow I just had the craziest dream of Helghan being real." Said Naruto only to see Mael's armband.

"It wasn't a dream right?" Asked Naruto.

"No young Maelstrom it was not." Said Mael.

Naruto could not believe it Helghan is real a place where he can call home where everyone was treated like shit by others, but are proud of who and what they are Naruto wished that Hinata Isaribi and Fuu were with him but they are not.

"(I wish my girls were with me)?" Thought Naruto as he thinks about his girls but then he looks at Kushina and looks shocked at the fact she looks like him.

"Um who's the red head?" And why does she look like me. Naruto asked as he refers to Kushina.

"Naruto we have reason to believe that she is your mother." Said Lucina.

"My mom?" Said Naruto.

When he heard that this woman was her mother he took a page off his first lover's book but unlike Hinata he does not blush.

*faints*

"Well he took quite well." Said Kushina as, everyone sweatdrops.

 **A few hours later**

"So you're my mom?" Said Naruto as she nods.

"I can't believe how big my sochi grew up Dattebane." Said Kushina as Naruto notices that it sounds like his catchphrase Dattebayo.

"Ha, that kind of sound likes Dattebayo." Said Naruto as, Kushina smiles.

As Naruto bonded with his mother just outside of the room the three kids that Helghan saved were talking about their new older brother.

"I hope he's nice Dattezaba. Said the blond haired girl.

"I hope that he'll teach us some cool Jutsus. Said red haired boy.

"Maybe he'll do both. Said the black haired boy.

"Hey maybe you're right Menma Dattekuzan. Said the red haired boy as the now named Menma smiles.

"Thank you Kirito. Said Menma with a smile as, Kirito's stomach growled.

"Say Rei do you think this place has this Ramen stuff oka-san was talking about? Asked Kirito.

"Don't know. Said Rei shrugging at her brother's question.

"Wait I have siblings?! Exclaimed Naruto.

"Looks like Mama told him about us." Said Menma as the twins laughed at their older brothers expense.

Menma despite being only 3 years old knew that this was a sign for good things to come.

"WHAT I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMA!" Shouted Kushina as Menma sweatdroped.

Or a sign for crazy stuff to happen.

 **Firem78910: well guys I hope you like this chapter**

 **Kushina: so you named my twin babies after characters of SAO and H.O.T.D**

 **Firem78910: yup**

 **Kushina: you came with them while writing**

 **Firem78910: yeah but if you want to know what Kirito and Rei look like Kirito had red hair but in Minato's hair style with blue eyes and Rei has blond hair with your hairstyle and your eyes.**

 **Naruto: and Menma**

 **Firem78910: same as Cannon only younger**

 **Hinata: ok**

 **Firem78910: oh but before we and this i want to announce that i'm adopting a fic** **America In Remnant by HeavyJ15 why because i think it has a lot of potential of being an awesome fic but for now i'm just waiting for Heavy to give me the green light but until then**

 **Everyone: Ja ne**


End file.
